


UnderTale-AU-High (PaperJam X Magical/Furry/Reader)

by LexisNightWing (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LexisNightWing
Summary: You are (Y/N), and you are going to a AU High, what happens when you meet a certain SkeletonYour Family:Lyra-Wolf-FreedomShira-Crow-AngerKami-Falcon-BraveryZoey-Cheetah-intelligenceNanki-Mountain Lion-StrengthArcy-Panther-CarelessnessLizzy-Cockatoo-Laughter(Y/N)-Pine Marten-curiosityLexis-Snake-SorrowEvon-Tiger-JealousyIris-Lemur-Kindness-----------Arcy~One minute apart~Lizzy~One minute apart~You and~One minute apart~Lexisare quadruplets but are one minute apart from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (H/C)=Hair Color  
> (H/S)= Hair Style  
> (F/C)=Favorite Color  
> (E/C)=Eye Color  
> (C/Y/W)=Clothes you wear  
> (F/C)=Fur Color  
> (F/S)=Favorite Soda  
> (F/S/E)= Favorite School Elective

~~~~~(??) POV~~~~~

     'Ugh, how much time before we go home' I mentally said to myself. And, if on cue, the bell rang to go home. We were  all standing up to leave but the teacher.."EveryOne sit back down!" The teacher said almost yelling. We all sat down and I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to go home. "Tomorrow we are having Four new students" There was a loud groans, mostly because they may be human, and most monster don't like humans since they are rude to our kind. "And No they are not human, they are far from it." The teacher says. There were a few sighs of relief and a few in confusion about the last part the teacher said. "You are dismissed" He Says. We all get up and leave. 'Tomorrow might be interesting.' I say to myself as I head home.

~~~~~Next Day--Your POV~~~~~

     "I can't believe that Lyra did this to us" You looked over to your Two minute older Sister Arcy. Her Light Purple ears were flatten,with one of them twitching and her tail was hitting the sidewalk as you were walking. Her Dark Purple, loose, waist length hair covered a bit of her face. But you can still see her fangs since she was growling lightly. She looked as if she was annoyed, no she didn't look like that, she WAS annoyed. "I don't think it's that bad." You look over to you One minute older sister Lizzy. Her light green ears were perked up. She jumps to the front with her Dark Green hair that were held up like Pig Tails behind her ears. "We don't have to deal with the others!" She says happily while her tail was wagging and her wings opened up a bit. "What about you (Y/N)?" She asked. "Well, yeah i guess it could be fun." You say as your light (F/C) ears perk a bit. "You?" You look over to your One minute Younger Sister, Lexis. Her Light blue Ears were placed normally, meaning she wasn't sure or just didn't care. "...Bleh" She says. That answered that, she just didn't care. 

     All four of you looked the same. You have a light color fur and your hair is the same color but darker. All four of you had wings that were Dragon like, but had feathers on the top half. Then all four of you had 4 1/2 feet long slim tails. The only difference between the four of you was that you fur and hair color were different, your clothes, hair styles, eye colors and how you acted. Otherwise, You looked all exactly the same. 

     While walking, Lexis stopped in front of a shop and entered. Less than a minute later she came out with a Rubix cube. She took it out of the plastic container and thew away the plastic. Then she handed it to you. Lexis didn't talk much and most of the time she was quite, and even with that, you already knew what she wanted. She wanted you to mix up the Rubix Cube. The four of you continued to walk as you mixed the Rubix Cube, or RC for short. You handed it back to Lexis and she started to solve it. In about 4 seconds, she solved it. This didn't surprise any of you, since she always like to do this things to keep her mind distracted. She handed the RC back to you as you mixed it up again, then you gave it back to her and she solved it again. 

     You two did this around 20 or 30 times when Lizzy broke the silence that you didn't know was there. "I think this is the place." She says. No one was out side but you heading in and saw a map. "We are going to have to go to the office remember? To get our schedule." You nod as you head for the office. When you two get there, there was a lady there and she greeted you, gave all four of you, your schedules and then you headed out. All of you noticed that all of you had the same classes. You reached your first class. You knock on the door and you go back into place, in the middle of Lizzy and Lexis since you four were used to being in you birth order. The door open and there was the [teacher](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSz-01_MAus-628ev-iL8wZWoWYmLjx6_hYYrPNv0DWS2lOV3DTcA) of the class. "You must be the new students. All four of you nod at the same time, since you were quadruplets. He signs to let you in. Arcy goes in first, then Lizzy, you and finally Lexis. While you were entering, lexis gave you the RC so you could mix it up. "Class, these are the new students that I told you about yesterday." He says. "Can you please introduce yourselves please." He says. Arcy goes first. "I'm Arcy" She says while looking away. "My name is Lizzy." She says as her tail wags a bit but stops. "My name is (Y/N)" You say as you give the RC to Lexis. Lexis solves it in 2 seconds then says. "Lexis" The teacher was staring at her. "What?" We all say at the same time while looking at him. "H-how did she solve that in a second?" He say in disbelief. "Actually, it was 2.264 seconds Sir." Arcy says. There was a long silence. "You four look weird, mostly that blue one." The teacher was about to say something, but. "....Meh fair enough" She says. "Um...what?" The Teacher asks. "She doesn't really care if makes of her." Arcy, Lizzy and You say at the same time. "...oh..." The teacher says. "Well, please take a seat." He says.

     The four of you go in order to the closets seats and sit down at the same time. Some of the other students were staring at the four of you weirdly. "Are you guys robots or something?" Some one asked. The four of you look over to where the voice came from at the same time, which made the person who asked that, more creeped out than what he already was with you guys. "No were just quadruplets is all." The four of you say at the same time. 

     The day started, and the four of you went to the same classes, but then the four of you noticed that the last class you had for the day was different. Arcy had Computer Class, Lizzy had Home Econ. You had (F/S/E), Lexis had Art. So all of you went to your classes, planing to meet in the library. The teacher of each class introduced all of you in all your classes, and also in the last class where you four weren't together.

     You went up the you last class' door and knocked. The door opened and there stood your last teacher of the day. "You must be the new student. You nod. He/She enters the class. Ready to introduce yourself.


	2. .:Getting along:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are (Y/N), and you are going to a AU High, what happens when you meet a certain Skeleton  
> Your Family:  
> Lyra-Wolf-Freedom  
> Shira-Crow-Anger  
> Kami-Falcon-Bravery  
> Zoey-Cheetah-intelligence  
> Nanki-Mountain Lion-Strength  
> Arcy-Panther-Carelessness  
> Lizzy-Cockatoo-Laughter  
> (Y/N)-Pine Marten-curiosity  
> Lexis-Snake-Sorrow  
> Evon-Tiger-Jealousy  
> Iris-Lemur-Kindness  
> \-----------  
> Arcy  
> ~One minute apart~  
> Lizzy  
> ~One minute apart~  
> You and  
> ~One minute apart~  
> Lexis  
> are quadruplets but are one minute apart from each other.  
> Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (H/C)=Hair Color  
> (H/S)= Hair Style  
> (F/C)=Favorite Color  
> (E/C)=Eye Color  
> (C/Y/W)=Clothes you wear  
> (*F/C)=Fur Color  
> (F/S)=Favorite Soda  
> (F/S/E)= Favorite School Elective  
> (F/F)= Favorite Food

 

~~~~~Your POV~~~~~ School was over and you were planning to meet at the library. When you got there, Arcy and Lizzy was there. "Hey i'm here." You say as you walk over to them. They greeted you, all that is left was Lexis. "Hey!" You three look over and saw a group what seemed to be jocks. There was this black skeleton with a jacket with the letters P.J. who walked over, behind him there others but he stood out the most. It looked like he was the Leader. "So, your are the new student, the teacher said there were four, but I only see three. So this is going to be easy." He says as he grabs you by the collar. You growl lowly saying. "Bad mistake." You say. You knew it was true. Just then there were light footsteps running towards you and the skeleton, but only you, Lizzy, and Arcy could hear them, not the others. Then there the skeleton was kicked on his side, sending him flying for about 10 feet and he bounce on the floor twice before landing on his face. You gain you balance looking over to see Lexis. She had her normal cool expression, but her eyes were squinting. "Don't you dare touch my sister." She say coldly. The others were staring at him. "Let's go." Arcy says. The four of you head out passing the skeleton who was standing up his holding side. You could feel his glare on you back where your wings were neatly place. "Lexis, that was rude." Lizzy says finally speaking up. "He could of hurt (Y/N)" Lexis says as her ears flatten. The three of you head home. Not knowing that you were going to have visitors.

~~~~~P.J. POV~~~~~ I was able to recover after that whatever that blue that thing was, before my Dad's knew what happened. I was waiting for my parents, or Dad Ink to finish as he was doing something, I didn't bother to know what it was. "Alright, I'm ready to go home." He says. We started heading home. Our house was not that far away for walking. But our neighborhood, they were the type of houses who were scattered a bit, so they were about half a mile apart. "I think that the new neighbors finally moved in." Dad Ink says. "I have been watching that a new house was being built, so maybe we should visit." He adds on. Dad Error gave a grunt. "Aw, come Error, i'm sure they are not that bad." Dad Ink says. "Alright" He says blankly. We pass out house and go to the following one which was across ours but half a mile away. We stood in front of their [home](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/9bb183f2030e1775_4-2443/rustic-exterior.jpg). It was pretty big, and they got the spot next to the river. "Alright, let's go." Dad Ink says. As we were walking up the path, we noticed that there was a Stone statue of a white [wolf](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/animal-jam-clans-1/images/d/de/White-Wolf-wolves-33748411-737-552.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160329180658) with a golden collar with a Silver stone at the front, it was laying down. It looked really realistic. But we Ignored it. We got to the door and knocked.

     No answer. "Guess they are no home." Dad Error says. He was about to walk away, when the door started to open. "Oh, hello." There was a tall female, she had white fur and hair that reached her knees, with silver eyes. Behind her, you are able to see that she has huge dragon like wings, with feathers on the top half. She was wearing a Grey shirt with black flowers, and had knee long shorts. She was also wearing a Golden collar like the stone wolf, and had the same Silver stone at the front center of it. 

     "You must be the new neighbor." Dad Ink says. She nods. "Care to come inside?" She says as she stands to the side a bit. "That would be great thank you." Dad Ink says. Dad Error grunts a bit, but lightly so no one will hear. The three of us enter the house. It was bigger on the inside that what it looked like on the outside. "You can take a seat." She says she sits down a a chair. We sit down and look around us. "So, where did you come from?" Dad Ink says, trying to make a conversation. "Oh, we came came from South America, Brazil." She says. "We wanted to move here for better living." She says as she smiles lightly. "Well, my name is Ink, this is my Husband Error and our son PaperJam." Dad Ink says. "Nice too meet you, My name is Lyra" she says. "You know, this house is pretty big, do you live with others, or do you live alone?" Dad Error asks. "I live with my siblings." She says. "There are 11 of us in total." she adds on as she looks over to a picture on the stand next to the chair she was sitting at. "11, that's a lot." Dad Error says. "Yeah, some are home, while aren't, the ones that are, well it's most likely they are doing what ever they like to do." She says. She was about to open her mouth to say something, when a different voice spoke up. 

     "Hey Lyra, have you seen Zoey, I can't find her." We turn our head to see another one, but she had light brown fur and dark brown hair that was really short and a bit curly, but too much. Her wings were a bit visible, but that much since they didn't seem that large, they were the same ones, they were dragon like, but had feathers on the top half. She was wearing a sport shirt, and sport shorts that were grey and red. "I think she is in the back yard with Kami, Nanki." Lyra says. "Thanks Sis." She says as she runs past us, heading in a direction that lead to their back yard. "Is that one of them?" Dad Ink asks. "Yes, her name is Nanki." She say smiling lightly.

     The door open and in walked a a huge wolf entered through it and layed down beside Lyra. And she petted it. "Hey Luna, how was you nap?" The wolf growled lightly and Lyra's ears twitched a bit. "That thing is real?" That is when Dad Error, Dad Ink and I felt eyes watching us. We turn around and we see four pairs of use staring at us from a corner, there was this large hole on the ceiling above that seemed to be meant to be put there. The eyes were staring, without blinking. One pair was Purple, another were Green, One was (E/C) and the last one was Blue. "Arcy, Lizzy, (Y/N), Lexis, stop scaring the guests." Lyra say petting the wolf. "Hi Mr. Ink" The blue says, coming out of the shadows hanging upside down from the hole. With a (*F/C) Fur, and the the other two with green fur and purple fur. "Sorry Lyra." The Blue one, she was the one who kicked me. "Hi there LExis, you live here?" Dad Ink asks. She nods. "You two know each other?" Lyra asks. "Yes, she is my Art class." Dad Ink says. "The four are in my P.E. class." Dad Error says. "Oh, I sent them to school." Lyra says "And I hate you for that." The purple one says as she disappears into the darkness. "Hate is a strong word Acry" The Green one says as she follows. "Lizzy has a point." The (*F/C) one yells out, but not following. "Isn't that right Lexis?" The blue one just shrugs. "I guess" She says as she disappears back into the hole. The (H/C) just stays there hanging upside down from the hole as she goes back in it. 

     "I didn't know that they lived here." I say with out knowing that Lyra heard me. "Yeah, they live here, do you go to the same school?" She asks "Yeah, P.J here goes to they same school." Dad Ink says. "Oh, that's great to hear, but I have advise." Lyra says. "Don't let them fool you." She says. as she looks up to the hole where they used to be. I gave her a confused look. "They may seem harmless, but they are dangerous. And that's what I fear when I sent them to school, since I can't watch out for all of them. Best way to avoid getting hurt is by what I am about to tell you. I think you should know." She says as she get into a different position and looks over to us. "To avoid Arcy, she the purple one, you might want to avoid anything that has to do with caring and that has to do with fighting. You will lose at that. She is the emotion of Carelessness." She says. "To avoid Lizzy, she is the green one, avoid putting her down, avoid to tell her rude or insulting her, because she will take action, not physical fighting, but word wise. She will make you cry. But it doesn't look like it since she is always the happy one.She is the emotion of Laughter." She says as she fixes her position. "Then, there is Lexis, you try to insult her, hurt her or any of the physical thing to harm her, like that will ever happen. That doesn't affect her. But avoid hurting the ones she cares about. She will make you go through  **HELL** and back. She is the emotion of Sorrow." She says as she look out the window. "And finally, there is (Y/N), she is the one you need to avoid getting into a fight, and avoid trying to hurt her in any way. because she will hunt you down and give you nightmares. She is the emotion of curiosity." She says as she sits back up and looks at us. "But otherwise they are fine, and safe. They might fight with each other, but let them be since they have to let out their anger, so yeah. Oh, another thing, those emotions that I told you about, they feed on it, so they know what you truly feel." She say. "Don't worry otherwise, because they are harmless, and it would be hard to get them to even hurt others." 

\----------Time-Skip----------

     We have been here for about an hour, Dad Ink, Dad Error and Lyra have been chatting and have been enjoying each other's company. I groan a bit, I was bored. There was nothing to do. The Front door opened and a Female with light Grey fur, and Dark grey hair that was in a braid walked in. She was wearing a orange dress shirt with a orange skirt that had a grey pattern on it. She had a bandana with the same orange color and grey patterns. "You, are no fun Kami." a voice is heard behind her. "Well, I just don't like playing your dumb games." This 'Kami person says as she walks past us and goes to god knows where. The same brown female with the grey and red shirt from before came through the door and she huffs. She looks at me and runs over. "Hey, wanna play Basket Ball?" She asked me. I look over to my Dad's and they nod for me to go. "Yeah sure." I say. "Alright follow me." She says as I follow her outside.

~~~~~Your/(Y/N)~POV~~~~~

     I was in Lexis room, which happened to be under the river that our house was, so the ceiling of her room was thick clear glass, and you could see the river above with fish and other small river creatures. "So lex." You say looking over to her. She was sitting in a chair doing what ever she was doing. "Yeah?" She asks. "Whatcha working on?" I ask, cuz I was bored. "stuff." She says. I pout. "Your no fun." I say as I leave her room. I go outside and see Nanki playing basket ball with the jock back at school. It didn't bother me too much, they seemed to be having fun. I sat up in a tree and started to talk score with out them knowing, because I was bored and it was interesting. I sat there and I noticed that Arcy and Lizzy came over and sat next to me. We started to bet who would win. I voted for the Jock, and Arcy and Lizzy did for Nanki. The were too busy playing that they didn't noticed that that everyone but Lyra, his parents, and Lexis, were watching them play. It was going back and forth, and as you watched the skeleton, a small blush grew on your face, but your fur covered it. 

     Some time has past, Nanki had 134 and the skeleton had 135. Nanki was about to make a shot when the skeleton knocked it off before it made it in. then he shot it from where he was standing and made it. You marked it. 134 to 136. Nanki got the ball and dodge the skeleton and mad it in. You marked that. 135 to 136. Lyra and the skeleton's parents came up and saw what was happening. "P.J, it's time to go." Nanki and the skeleton ,that you now know his name is P.J, stopped. At the moment they noticed that everyone was there. All ofe us were sitting on the trees, watching them. A few were on the ground sitting, and Lyra and his parents were standing at the edge of the court. "I win the bet." You say braking the silence. Lizzy and Arcy groan a bit as they gave you their part of the share. You snicker. You let the board slip from you paws to your tail, there it showed the score. The side with Nanki's score, it had her name, while on the P.J's side, you changed it to his name to 'P.J' "Alright Dad" He said as he started to leave. "Good Game P.J, we should play again." Nanki says as he leaves He nods and starts leaving your home. As they were leaving, you noticed that he looked up and saw something that made him jump a little and look away and continued to walk. Soon, they disappeared in the distance. You kept staring at where he was looking at. You say a blue blur swish from tree to tree before disappearing behind the other side of the house. You can tell who it was. She was the only blue one, and the only one who wasn't watching the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original game UnderTale belongs to TobyFox  
> The AUs are not mine, they belong to there're owners  
> The Sister belong to me because they are my OCs

**Author's Note:**

> The original game UnderTale belongs to TobyFox  
> The AUs are not mine, they belong to there're owners  
> The Sister belong to me because they are my OCs  
> you belong to you


End file.
